IXIA
by youngieomma
Summary: happiness? EXO FANFIC, Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing
1. prologue

**Februari, 2015**

 _"Bukankah itu Kang Sun Hee?"_

 _"Daebak! Dia masih berani datang ke sekolah?"_

 _"Heol, urat malunya pasti sudah putus!"_

 _"Apakah sih yang para guru pikirkan dengan tidak mengeluarkan dia?"_

 _"Bagaimana lagi, bukankah dia_ _—"_

 _"Sst—jangan di teruskan.. bisa-bisa kau dapat masalah besar!"_

Jongin dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang semua siswa dan siswi itu katakan di belakang Kang Sun Hee, gadis berwajah sendu dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang mungil. Semakin hari gosip mengenai Sun Hee semakin bertambah dan tidak berkurang barang sedikitpun. Jongin sadar, bahwa semua gosip yang mereka lontarkan hampir 80% adalah kenyataan, hanya saja dia tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi.

Jongin mengikuti dengan perlahan di belakang Sun Hee yang berjalan jauh lebih lambat dari biasanya, dia menatap kedua kaki perempuan itu yang kini terlihat besar dan bengkak, tubuhnya dari belakang masih terlihat sama, rambut panjang sepinggangnya masih tersisir dengan rapi, sesekali Sun Hee merapikan poninya. Jongin tahu hanya dengan melihat gerakan tangannya dari belakang, dia menghela napas ketika tak satupun dari para murid yang melepaskan pandangannya pada perempuan itu.

Sun Hee berjalan menuju atap sekolah, Jongin masih mengikutinya tanpa bermaksud bersembunyi, namun sepertinya Sun Hee tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu masih sibuk menaiki anak tangga dengan napas yang terdengar semakin berat, setelah 15 menit menaiki tangga, Sun Hee membuka pintu besi dan tersenyum dengan lebar karena telah sampai di atap sekolah yang dia sukai.

"Kim Jongin, kau mengikuti lagi," Dia berbicara tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada Jongin, Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku, menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjalan mendekati Sun Hee sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku hanya takut sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Sun Hee menatap Jongin yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Sesuatu apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, keduanya terdiam cukup lama, angin musim dingin dan butiran salju yang jatuh, perlahan menghujani mereka berdua. Jongin berbalik dan membenarkan syal biru di leher Sun Hee, kedua manik Sun Hee menatap Kim Jongin, ada guratan rindu disana yang tidak dapat terucap oleh bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sekolah?"

Sun Hee terkekeh begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Bukankah aku memang seharusnya berada disini? Aku murid di sekolah ini," Ucap Sun Hee.

"Tidak ada murid SMA yang membawa bayi di perutnya selain dirimu." Jongin menjawab tanpa ekspresi, mengetatkan coat milik Sun Hee sampai perut besarnya terlihat jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin belajar sebelum aku melahirkan," Sun Hee berkata dengan pelan, Jongin mendengarnya hanya saja dia pura-pura tak acuh pada apa yang dikatakan Sun Hee selanjutnya. Dia hanya sibuk memakaikan perempuan itu sarung tangan wol yang hangat dan memeluknya perlahan.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Bisik Jongin.

Dia mencintai Kang Sun Hee, hanya saja segalanya tidak terungkapkan, bagaimanapun keduanya tidak akan bersatu. Kehamilan Sun Hee menginjak sembilan bulan, satu minggu lagi dia akan melahirkan.

 **Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Februari, 2015**

" **N** ona Ixia," Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi langkah berat Sun Hee, ia menatap siapa yang tengah membungkuk sopan padanya di samping sebuah mobil hitam mewah. Sun Hee mengenalnya, pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan terlihat sangat licin karena terlalu banyak memakai _pomade,_ pria tua dengan penampilan rapi tersebut tersenyum lebar menyambutnya. Namanya, Kim Young Do.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu di sekolah, paman," Keluhnya, berjalan perlahan sambil terus memegangi perut buncitnya yang terasa semakin berat. Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sun Hee.

Perlahan paman Kim mulai menjalankan mobilnya, seluruh siswa dan siswi menatap Sun Hee dari luar. Tidak perlu repot menebak apakah mereka sedang membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya atau tidak, Sun Hee sudah tahu jelas jawabannya. Siapa yang tidak membencinya di sekolah ini? Siapa yang tidak jijik padanya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya? Bahkan semua guru pun sudah tidak mau lagi menyapanya.

"Tuan muda mungkin akan pulang hari ini," Paman Kim berkata.

Sun Hee menatapnya dari kaca. Tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya untuk sekedar menanggapi apa yang baru saja Paman Kim katakan padanya, hanya saja Sun Hee bisa merasakan kedutan dari perut buncitnya. Bayinya merespon ucapan Paman Kim.

"Apakah dia akan benar-benar pulang kali ini?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Sun Hee.

"Belum pasti, saya tidak ingin berjanji pada nona." Jawab Paman Kim dengan senyum di wajah.

Sun Hee hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawabannya, dia tidak ingin berharap pria itu datang. Hanya saja, dia ingin seseorang berada di sampingnya saat hari itu tiba. Bagaimanapun, ini pengalaman pertamanya untuk mempunyai seorang bayi. Dia masih terlalu kecil sebenarnya untuk mengalami hal ini, karenanya, pria itu harus berada disana ketika dia akan melahirkan makhluk mungilnya ke dunia.

"Tuan muda juga meminta anda berhenti pergi ke sekolah."

Sun Hee menatap paman Kim.

"Para guru melaporkanku padanya?" Tanya Sun Hee.

"Kepala sekolah menelepon tuan muda dan memintanya agar membujuk nona untuk tidak datang lagi ke sekolah. Kepala sekolah bilang nona bisa menjatuhkan reputasi sekolah," Paman Kim menjelaskan.

Sun Hee menghela napas, dia mengerti apa yang di khawatirkan oleh Kepala Sekolah hanya saja dia ingin sedikit egois di akhir semester ini. Dia ingin menikmati suasana sekolah sebelum bayi mungilnya lahir, dia ingin, bertemu Jongin sebelum pergi jauh dari sini.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, nona Ixia?"

Sun Hee menghela napasnya sekali lagi.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan memanggilku dengan julukan itu, namaku, Kang Sun Hee.."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

 **June, 2012**

Namanya Kang Sun Hee, namun bukanlah lagi sebuah rahasia jika hampir semua orang mengetahui julukannya, IXIA. Seseorang yang pernah dekat dan 'memiliki'nya pernah berkata bahwa julukan itu pantas untuk Sun Hee. Ia memiliki kulit putih pucat, mata besar dan bulat serta rambut hitam sepinggang agak ikal yang mungkin di wariskan oleh ibunya.

Sejak berusia 15 tahun Kang Sun Hee hidup berpindah tempat, jika anak usia dirinya sedang mengalami pubertas dan menikmati kehidupan remaja dengan seharusnya, Sun Hee sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya. Entah di rumah maupun di sekolah, Kang Sun Hee selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak layak. Bahkan di sekolah para siswa dan guru pria memperlakukannya tidak baik, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semua orang sudah tahu pekerjaannya.

Kang Sun Hee adalah seorang pelacur.

Itu yang orang lain katakan padanya, terdengar menyakitkan tapi itu adalah kenyataan.

Semua ini berawal ketika usianya menginjak 15 tahun, hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuk Sun Hee karena kakak laki-lakinya yang jarang sekali pulang mendadak datang dan memberinya kue ulang tahun cantik dan lezat sebagai hadiah. Sun Hee, kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya kemudian memulai sarapan mereka dalam hening.

Ketika sarapan selesai dan lilin-lilin kecil berwarna-warni di atas kue sudah di tiup, ayahnya berkata dengan suara bergetar, kakak laki-lakinya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Sun Hee-ya, kau akan hidup terpisah dengan ayah dan _Oppa_ mu mulai hari ini," Ucapnya perlahan.

Sun Hee menatap tidak mengerti. Dia ingin bertanya, namun entah mengapa ia takut untuk sekedar mendengar jawabannya.

"Ayah menjualmu," Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir kakaknya, Sun Hee terkejut, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Namun, ayahnya tidak menyangkal ucapan kakak laki-lakinya.

Sebelum Sun Hee berkata sesuatu untuk menanggapi ucapan kakaknya, dua orang pria bertubuh besar masuk ke rumahnya, ia ketakutan, ayahnya menunduk dan memohon agar diberi kesempatan lagi pada salah satu pria yang masuk paling akhir. Kakak laki-lakinya masih diam, menunduk, tidak menatap Sun Hee yang kini di seret paksa pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Tak ada tangisan, tak ada jeritan dari bibir Sun Hee. Dia hanya menatap bingung. Tubuhnya di hempaskan dengan kasar ke dalam mobil mewah, Sun Hee berhadapan dengan seorang wanita tua yang sedang menikmati alkohol mahal merk tertentu di dalam gelas perak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kang Sun Hee.. Oh, sepertinya aku harus mencari nama julukan untukmu secepatnya." Wanita tua itu berbicara sendiri sambil terus menatap Sun Hee.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?" Wanita tua itu menatap Sun Hee.

"Kenapa ayah menjualku?"

Suara tawa mengejutkan Sun Hee, wanita tua dengan riasan sangat tebal itu tertawa dengan suara kencang, memekakan telinganya.

"Karena kau memang tidak di butuhkan oleh ayahmu, kau tidak berguna dan hanya menyusahkannya. Maka dari itu, dia menjualmu Sun Hee-ya."

Sun Hee terdiam, tak ada lagi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya. Sampai mobil itu berhenti di sebuah tempat, Sun Hee turun bersama wanita tua itu dan di bawa paksa ke sebuah ruangan, pakaiannya di lucuti, setiap inci tubuhnya di periksa dengan sangat teliti oleh si wanita tua.

"Kau punya tubuh yang bagus, kupikir ayahmu benar-benar beruntung memilikimu. Kau tahu? Ayah dan kakak laki-lakimu pasti sedang menikmati uang yang kukirim ke rekening mereka, hasil menjualmu."

Sun Hee menelan air liurnya. Ia ketakutan, ketika ia harus memakai baju yang dua ukuran lebih kecil dari ukurannya hingga payudaranya menyembul, dia bahkan tidak bisa menutupi daerah kemaluannya dengan benar karena baju yang di pakai benar-benar sangat kecil dan ketat. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah duduk di sebuah kotak kaca berukuran tinggi tubuhnya, Sun Hee bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya sekarang dari pantulan kaca yang tertutup tirai, seperti wanita tua tadi, dia kini memakai riasan yang sangat tebal.

"Kita harus memasang tag namamu di bawah kotak kaca ini, siapa namamu?" Seorang perempuan yang usianya agak lebih tua masuk ke dalam dan bertanya pada Sun Hee.

"Berikan dia nama Ixia." Wanita tua itu berkata di belakang perempuan tadi.

"Ixia? Nama apa itu madam Han?"

Si wanita tua bernama Madam Han itu tersenyum,

"Bukankah dia seperti bunga Ixia? Bunga cantik yang hidup hanya untuk di pajang dan di nikmati keindahannya? Julukan itu cocok untuknya, Ixia."

Sun Hee bisa melihat bagaimana Madam Han tersenyum dengan sinis padanya dan berlalu pergi, kemudian perempuan itu menuliskan namanya disana.

 ** _I X I A, 15 tahun, VIRGIN._**

Dan ketika tirai yang menutupi kotak kaca itu terbuka, Sun Hee bisa melihat para pria tua hidung belang memandangnya, menilainya dengan tatapan menjijikan. Jantung Sun Hee berdetak, dia takut, dia ingin pergi dan menghilang. Namun nyatanya, dia tetap berada disana, terdiam kaku bagaikan sebuah manekin di toko baju yang sering ia lewati.

 _"_ _Ibu, aku hanya ingin menangis. Tapi, mengapa rasanya airmataku mengering? Tempat ini menjijikan, ibu, aku ingin pergi dari sini.."_

 **Continued...**


End file.
